Conventional syringes, including hypodermic as well as other types of syringes, typically have fixed needles which protrude forwardly from the end of the syringe barrel. In a hypodermic syringe, the barrel contains the medication used in an injection. In transport of the syringe, and in storage prior to actual use, syringe needles are typically protected in some fashion, such as by an elongated plastic cap which fits around the needle. Further, the entire syringe is sometimes encased in a paper or plastic container. These packaging techniques insure the sterility of the syringe, but also serve to protect the clinician or other user of the syringe from accidentally getting nicked or pricked by the syringe needle, a result generally referred to as a needle “stick”.
Syringes are normally handled by trained professionals is a hospital or clinic and therefore “stick” is less likely to occur. However delivery of some medicines in the field, especially in emergency situations, may not be done by trained professionals.
Risk of infection, such as for hepatitis, the AIDS virus, and in particular the severity of the effects thereof and the knowledge that the virus can be transmitted by needles, has created an extraordinary concern over the possibility of needle sticks.
There exists retractable needles, but these are generally of the type for drawing blood samples. Syringes that have a retracted needle before and/or after use are mainly expensive with complicated mechanical structures.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fluid delivery device that is simple, inexpensive and safe.